Aprhodite Mask
by Yuu Yoshiozaki
Summary: Naruto yang masih kecil di tinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang di sayanginya.  bagaimana Naruto bertahan saat banyak orang menganggapnya 'anak buangan'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaime : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, Crime.

Rate : M.

Pair : SasuNaruGaa.

Warning : AU, OOC, Boys Love, Bloody Scene, Dark Naruto, Cursing. So, IF YOU DON'T LIKE. . DON'T READ.

o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o

_Chapter 1_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan, air mata dan keringat dingin mengalir deras hingga membuat tubuhnya basah. Rambut pirang yang biasa jabrik tak beraturan, kini menjuntai hingga menutupi sebagian Wajahnya.

Dia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang terus terulang, mimpi tentang dirinya yang di tinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Pertama Minato sang ayah yang tewas karena kecelakan. Dan sejak saat itu, kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya berkecukupan, menjadi pas-pasan.

Setelah kepergian sang ayah, Kushina sang ibu harus banting tulang membiayai hidup mereka. Tak lama akhirnya Kushina pun menyusul sang suami karena penyakit kanker pankreas yang di idapnya. Dan ironisnya, hal itu baru dia dan Kyuubi sang kakak ketahui setelah dokter memeriksa jasad Kushina.

Dan setelah kepergian orang tuanya, dia pun harus merelakan sang kakak pergi demi kebahagiaannya. Namun hingga kini tak ada kabar dari sang kakak.

Sudah lima belas menit lamanya si pemuda pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya, namun air mata masih tetap saja mengalir. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak. 4 tahun sudah Kyuubi meninggalkannya, namun hingga kini tak pernah ada kabarnya. Entah saat ini dia masih hidup atau mati.

Uchiha Fugaku, orang yang telah menganggap Minato sebagai saudaranya sendiri pun hingga saat ini masih mencari keberadaan Kyuubi. Tetapi tetap saja pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang kemerahan itu belum di temukan.

Si pemuda memegang dadanya kencang.  
"Kyuu-nii, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Naru bersamamu. Meskipun harus mati, Naru pasti akan ikut. Dengan begitu, Naru tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini." lirihnya.

Meskipun selama ini si pemuda a.k.a Naruto telah berusaha tak terlihat sedih, dan meskipun banyak orang yang menyayanginya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa melupakan sakitnya di tinggal sang kakak, Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii." gumannya pelan, sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Kini Naruto tengah terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, perlahan di mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, Naruto pun beranjak menuju ruang makan. Disana telah menunggu seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat longgar.

"Ohayou, Itachi-nii." sapa Naruto, ketika memasuki ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Naru." balas Itachi, "Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi, ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi-nii." jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi, ragu.

"Tentu saja." jawab Naruto, di sertai cengiran khasnya untuk lebih meyakinkan sang 'kakak'.

"Baguslah. Tapi jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, cepat beritahu aku. Kau mengerti." seru Itachi.

"Ha'i!" jawab Naruto, masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Berhentilah memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, Baka aniki."

Naruto dan Itachi pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih dan berambut raven, terlihat tengah bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang makan di mana ketiga pemuda itu berada. Hingga akhirnya Itachi membuka suara terlebih dulu.

"Kau cemburu karena aku lebih memperhatikan Naruto, Sasuke." goda Itachi.

"Che. . Jangan bercanda." jawab Sasuke, ketus.

"Sopanlah pada orang yang lebih tua, 'Suke." seru Naruto, sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke. Meskipun kesal, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas perbuatan Naruto. Dia hanya menggerutu pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Itachi hanya terkikik geli melihat Sasuke yang tak berkutik di depan Naruto. Dan hal itu langsung membuatnya mendapat death glare gratis dari Sasuke. Naruto sendiri hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Uchiha brother ini.

"Ne~ 'Suke, ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini." tanya Naruto kemudian.

Mendengar suara Naruto, akhirnya Uchiha bungsu itu pun menghentikan aksinya mendeath glare sang kakak dan memandang Naruto.

"Jangan katakan kau lupa hari ini ada latihan pagi, sekaligus penyerahan jabatan kapten dan wakil kapten, Naruto." seru Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Otaknya masih meloading ucapan Sasuke.

10 detik berlalu.  
Dan. . .

"Sial! Aku lupa. Sasuke ayo berangkat." ujar Naruto, sambil menggandeng _baca : menyeret_ Sasuke keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ck. . Bodoh." dengus Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, dia sama sekali tak menepis tangan Naruto yang terus menyeretnya.

"Ittekimasu." teriak Naruto.

"Itterasai." balas Itachi, sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karna menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua adiknya. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah sampai di KIS (Konoha Internasional School), sekolah mereka. Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil, Naruto dan Sasuke segera pergi menuju gedung olahraga.

"Ohayou, mina." sapa/teriak Naruto, ketika memasuki gedung olahraga.

"Yo. .Ohayou, Naruto Sasuke." balas pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

"Yo. . Kiba." seru Naruto, sambil berhigh five dengan Kiba.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kalian datang terlambat." tanya Kiba.

"Itu karena si bodoh itu lupa jika hari ini ada latihan pagi." jawab Sasuke, sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya dapat menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berkulit putih dan berambut putih panjang terlihat memasuki gedung olahraga. Dia adalah Kimimaru, pelatih basket di KIS.

Setelah acara penyerahan jabatan kapten dan wakil kapten, latihan pun di mulai. Latihan berakhir 1 jam kemudian, dan semua anggota tim basket pun kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu pun Sasuke dan Naruto.

.  
"Ne~ Sasuke. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan, kau kembali ke kelas lebih dulu saja." seru Naruto, ketika dia dan Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Hn, Baiklah." seru Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Karena terburu-buru, akhirnya Naruto pun menabrak seseorang.

.  
"BRUGH"

Naruto terjatuh dan pantatnya sukses berciuman dengan lantai. Dia meringis menahan sakit, kenapa tadi dia tidak hati-hati, jadinya kan dia menabrak seseorang.

Seketika wajah Naruto memucat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ketika melihat siapa yang di tabraknya.

"Oh. . Ternyata bocah sialan ini yang berani menabrakku." ucapnya.

"Ma.. Maaf, aku ti.. tidak sengaja." seru Naruto terbata.

"Che.. Maaf. Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Jangan karena kau dekat dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, kau bisa ku maafkan." jeda sesaat, "Che.. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat pemuda Uchiha itu bertekuk lutut padamu. Seharusnya kau sadar, kau itu hanya anak buangan yang bahkan tak pantas tidur di tong sampah." sambungnya, seringai tampak jelas di wajahnya dan 5 teman yang berada di belakangnya.

". . ." tak ada jawaban. Meskipun begitu, tangan Naruto terkepal erat.

"Hei. . Sepertinya bocah ini benar-benar marah." ucapnya

"Oo. . Rupanya kau berani melawan kami, bocah buangan. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau meminta bantuan tuan muda Uchiha mu itu. Bukankah kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa bantuan tuan muda mu itu." tambahnya, seringai pun makin jelas di wajahnya. Sementara teman-temanya yang lain terawa, meremehkan.

Cukup sudah, kesabaran Naruto telah benar-benar habis sekarang. Dia memang tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi, dan Kyuubi pun telah pergi entah kemana. Tapi meski begitu, mereka tak pantas bicara seperti itu padanya. Lagi pula, dia tak pernah meminta sesuatu pada keluarga Uchiha, dia selalu berusaha melakukan semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan Uchiha. Lagi pula apa hak mereka menjelek-jelekan dirinya dan Uchiha.

Naruto yang kesal pun akhirnya melayangkan tinju pada anak tadi. Tapi karna postur tubuhnya yg lebih kecil dari anak tadi, akhirnya anak itu pun dapat mengelak dengan mudah serangan dari Naruto, dan itu berakibat sangat fatal untuk Naruto. Pertama Naruto mendapat pukulan dari belakang, namun hal itu tak langsung membuat Naruto jatuh, dia masih berusaha untuk mengelak dari pukulan yang di arahkan padanya.

Namun apa boleh buat, Naruto hanya seorang diri sedangkan mereka berenam. Mereka memukul Naruto habis-habisan. Tidak hanya itu, begitu Naruto ambruk, mereka masih menendangnya tanpa ampun. Mereka baru berhenti ketika Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah.

"DASAR BOCAH SIAL." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Naruto di kelas semakin gelisah karena Naruto belum juga kembali ke kelas. Pikirannya saat ini hanya terfokus pada Naruto, dan dia semakin gelisah karna Naruto tidak juga mengangkat telpon darinya.

Meskipun kini dia tidak tau dimana Naruto, entah kenapa ketika melihat geduh olahraga, pikirannya seolah memerintagkannya untuk pergi kesana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun segera pergi kesana.

Sepanjang koridor menuju gedung olahraga, Sasuke tak berhenti memanggil Naruto, sampai akhirnya dia melihat seseorang tergeletak di koridor sekolah. Sasuke semakin panik ketika samar-samar dia menangkap warna pirang dari sosok itu. Dia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan ketika Sasuke semakin dekat dengan tubuh itu, semakin jelaslah keadaannya.

Naruto, yang masih mengenakan seragam basket tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya penuh luka lebam, bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"NARUTO."

TO BE CONTINUE. .

Hufft. . Akhirnya selesai juga.  
Bagaimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya. .

Mind to Review please. . ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Mina-san.. Yuu kembali. #teriak pake toa. _Gaploked_  
Yuu mau minta maaf sama semua readers karna baru bisa Update sekarang. _Nunduk_  
Yuu juga mau memperbaiki sedikit kesalahan di Chap I. Sebenernya ini fic RP Yuu sama Hyu and Qynt senpai a.k.a Where My Noodle. Tapi karna kemarin FFN sedang gangguan, jadi Keterangan itu ga kemasukin. Gomenasai, honto-ni gomenasai.**

**Yosh. . Dari pada banyak curcol, Enjoy Plizz Mina-san. ^_^**

* * *

**~~~~~o0o~~~~~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Romance, Crime.**

**Rating : M.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru.**

**Warning : AU, Boys Love, OOC, Blood Scene, Misstype, Dark Naruto, Cursing.**

**~~~~~o0o~~~~~**

* * *

**Aprhodite's Mask**  
**Chapter II.**

Masih terlalu pagi. Tapi Itachi sudah keluar dari kelas, bahkan dia sudah tidak ada di lingkup Universitas Konoha lagi. Padahal sebenarnya hari ini ada tugas Thesis yang harusnya dia kerjakan dengan rekannya. Tapi, bayangan Naruto yang terlihat depresi tadi pagi tidak dapat hilang dari otak Itachi.

Padahal tadi pagi, Itachi sudah meyakinkan dirinya jika raut wajah depresi Naruto itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Tapi semakin Itachi menolak untuk percaya, bayangan Naruto tadi pagi semakin jelas terlihat. Matanya yang terlihat merah dan sedikit semban, dan suaranya yang terdengar serak. Padahal Itachi yakin jika Naruto tidak dalam keadaan sakit. Bukankah Naruto bahagia, tapi jika dia melihat keadaan Naruto tadi pagi, Itachi jadi sanksi dengan semua kepercayaannya itu.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini' dan tak lama handphone milik Itachi berdering.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Aniki. . ."  
Kepanikan melanda Itachi ketika dia mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar parau dari seberang sana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau dimana, Sasuke?"

"Konoha Hospital, Aniki. Naruto. . ."  
Tanpa menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke, Itachi segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesak menuju Konoha Hospital.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang koridor Konoha Hospital. Itachi berlari di sepanjang koridor, tidak peduli dengan pengunjung lain yang tanpa sengaja di tabrak olehnya. Otaknya kini hanya di penuhi oleh Naruto, dia harus segera mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, akhirnya Itachi tiba di ruang UGD. Di salah satu kursi tunggu di depan ruang UGD, dia melihat Sasuke tengah duduk sambil menundukan kepala dan meremas rambut ravennya.

"Sasuke. ."  
Sasuke yang sangat mengenali suara orang yang memanggilnya, akhirnya menoleh.

"Aniki. . "

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang"

". . ." tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke!"

". . ."

"Uchiha Sasuke, jawab pertanyaanku!" geram Itachi karena Sasuke tak juga menjawabnya.

"Aku tak bisa melindunginya, Aniki" ucap Sasuke pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

Itachi terkesiap mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar lirih. Itachi tahu bahwa kini adiknya sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Naruto. Itachi juga tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya terhadap pemuda pirang itu. Sadar atau tidak, sebenarnya Sasuke tak hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai saudara, sahabat, atau rival. Tapi lebih dari itu, Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Naruto.

Perlahan, Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto. Dia anak yang kuat." seru Itachi sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sentuhan halus dari Itachi itu, berhasil membuat Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya. Dia memandang lekat sang kakak.

"Hn. Aku tahu." ucapnya kemudian.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti suasana di depan ruang UGD, tempat Naruto menjalani pemeriksaan.

"Itachi. . Sasuke. ."

Panggilan dari seseorang yang mereka kenal, membuat mereka menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara.

"Tou-san. . " seru keduanya ketika sang ayah Uchiha fugaku, berada di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Fugaku.

"Saat ini Naruto masih menjalani pemeriksaan, Tou-san." jawab Itachi.

"Sasuke, katakan. Katakan, siapa yang telah membuat Naruto seperti ini?" tanya Fugaku yang kini tengah menatap putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tou-san." jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu," ulang Fugaku. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu, Sasuke. Bukankah kalian selalu bersama." tanya Fugaku penuh emosi.

"Maaf Tou-san, aku telah lalai." seru Sasuke.

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Naruto, putra yang di titipkan oleh sahabatnya lagi-lagi harus masuk ke tempat yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat ini.

Ya. . Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto masuk ke tempat ini. Naruto pernah beberapa kali masuk ke tempat ini karena alasan jatuh dari tangga atau terpeleset di kamar mandi sekolah. Sungguh, itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal bagi Fugaku. Dan kini Fugaku merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat dan dia harus segera mengetahui kondisi Naruto.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Seorang dokter dan perawat keluar dari ruang UGD. Mereka menanti dengan cemas apa yang akan di sampaikan oleh sang dokter.

"Anda keluarga Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Benar. Saya Walinya," ucap Fugaku. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Dokter?"

"Lebam di tubuhnya akan hilang dalam 2-3 hari. Tetapi, akibat benturan yang cukup keras bagian kepala, itu menyebabkan dia mengalami pendarahan otak." jelas sang dokter.

"Pendarahan otak,"ulang Sasuke."tapi. . Dia akan selamatkan, dokter?"

"Mengingat lukanya cukup parah, sepertinya sulit. Tapi Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelamatnya." jelasnya.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sasuke, air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya pun keluar tanpa bisa di hentikan. Tubuhnya lemas seolah semua tulang di tubuhnya hancur, andai saja Itachi tidak menopang tubuhnya, mungkin tubuh Sasuke akan sukses berciuman dengan lantai.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya Dokter. Berapapun biayanya tidak masalah, asalkan Naruto selamat." ucap Fugaku lemas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, silahkan ikut saya, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda." ucapnya. Fugaku pun mengikuti sang dokter menuju ruangannya.

Sementara itu, di kursi tunggu terlihat Itachi yang masih berusaha menenangkan sang adik. Wajah Sasuke sendiri terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, dan pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Naruto pasti selamat, dia anak yang kuat. Percayalah." ucap Itachi.

". . ."

"Jika kau tetap seperti ini, itu berarti kau tidak percaya pada Naruto. Kau harus kuat Sasuke, tidak bukan hanya kau tapi kita semua harus kuat demi Naruto."

Kali ini Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang sang kakak, sebelum kembali dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hn. ."serunya masih dengan menundukan kepala.

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Meskipun hanya dua huruf itu saja yang keluar dari bibir sang adik, setidaknya Itachi tahu sang adik mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Itachi tengah mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang rawat Naruto. Setelah menjalani operasi, kondisi Naruto dinyatakan kritis. Dan kabar itu sungguh sangat membuat Itachi dan Fugaku harus bersusah payah menenangkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengamuk dan berteriak akan mencari dan membunuh orang-orang yang telah melukai Naruto.

Dan setelah mereka berhasil menenangkan Sasuke, mereka harus kembali besusah payah membujuk Sasuke agar bersedia pulang kerumah. Setelah perdebatan dan diskusi panjang serta pertarungan antara orang tua dan anak. Oke, berlebihan, coret hal terakhir. Fugaku berhasil membujuk (baca:menyeret) Sasuke pulang. Meskipun awalnya dia bersikeras untuk menunggu hingga Naruto sadar.

"Makanlah, sejak tadi pagi kau belum memakan apapun."

Itachi mendongakan kepala dan menatap sang ayah yang kini tengah menyodorkan sekotak bento padanya. Itachipun menutup laptop yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya dan mengambil bento yang di berikan sang ayah.

"Arigato, Tou-san."

.

.

.

Di lorong rumah sakit, terlihat seorang wanita cantik. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang terurai hingga menutupi hampir seluruh punggungnya, dan iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya semakin membuat orang lain suka memandang wajahnya. Sikapnya yang anggun dan mannernya yang baik, semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang Lady. Namun sayangnya saat ini kecantikannya tidak terpancar sempurna. Aura seram mengelilinginya, bahkan sikapnya yang bagaikan seorang lady pun terlupakan. Buktinya saat dia tanpa sengaja menabrak salah seorang pengunjung rumah sakit, jangankan meminta maaf, menolehpun tidak. Dan sikap ramahnya pun hilang saat dia menanyakan ruang rawat salah satu pasien kepada suster jaga. Dan auranya semakin suram saat dia berjalan mendekati kamar pasien yang di maksud.

**BRAAKKK**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar perawatan Naruto di buka dengan sangat kasar. Itachi yang saat ini sedang menemani Naruto pun merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Dan dia semakin tidak nyaman ketika mengatahui siapa yang melakukan hal itu.

"Kaa-san."

Entah kenapa saat ini, aura sang ibu sangat tidak mengenakan bagi Itachi. padahal biasanya sang ibu tidak seperti ini. Ibunya selalu terlihat ramah dan murah senyum, tapi sekarang raut wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan suram. Meskipun melihat aura sang ibu yang sangat suram dan terkesan menakutkan, Itachi tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Itachi sudah sangat merasa jengah dan malas jika harus menghadapi ibunya yang seperti ini, dan Itachi juga sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya seperti ini.

Yah. Meskipun tidak masuk akal, penyebab ibunya seperti ini adalah anak blonde yang sekarang masih belum sadarkan diri yang saat ini tengah di temaninya. Sampai saat ini Itachi belum juga mengerti, mengapa sang ibu sangat tidak suka, bahkan terkesan membenci Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Mikoto."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Fugaku. APA MAKSUDMU MERAWAT ANAK ITU."

"Pelankan suaramu,Mikoto. Jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Fugaku." geram Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, cukup. teriakan Kaa-san anya akan mengganggu pasien dan pengunjung lain."

Mikoto menoleh ke arah putra sulungnya. Dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Itachi, putranya yang sopan dan selalu menghormati orang tuanya kini berani berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Heehh. . Anak sial itu benar-benar telah mencuci otak kalian. Pantas saja Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi meninggalkannya. Dia benar-benar monster pembawa sial. Kenapa dia tidak mati sa-"

**PLAK**

Ucapan Mikoto terputus oleh tamparan Fugaku. Mikoto menoleh ke arah sang suami, dia sungguh tidak percaya Fugaku menamparnya di depan Itachi, putra mereka.

"Kau menamparku hanya karna bocah sial itu."

"Bukan. Aku melakukannya karna kau sudah keterlaluan, Mikoto."

"Tou-san benar, kali ini kaa-san benar-benar sudah keterlaluan." ucap Itachi.

"Terserah kalian. . Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mengubah pendirianku." Mikoto pun keluar dari kamar perawatan Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan.

.

.

.

Enam remaja cowo sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam tempat sempit yang gelap. Kepala mereka tertutup kain hitam, sedang tangan dan kaki mereka terikat erat dengan simpul mati. Mereka tak bergerak, entah pingsan ataupun sudah mati. Sesaat kemudian terdengar seperti gembok yang terbuka. Dan selanjutnya terbukalah pintu hingga membuat ruang sempit itu langsung t'ekspose cahaya. Dinding ruangan itu tebuat dari metal dan anehnya tidak lurus, tetapi bergelombang,dan bukan dindingnya saja, tetapi seluruh sisi ruangan itu memiliki bahan dan tekstur yang serupa, dan bila dilihat dari luar, ruang sempit tadi, bukanlah sebuah ruang permanen, melainkan sebuah peti kemas, dan tak hanya itu, tempat merekapun juga sudah berada diatas kapal peti kemas yang sedang mengarungi laut.

Beberapa orang berseragam hitam masuk ke dalam peti kemas tersebut dan langsung menyeret keluar mereka berenam keluar. Merasa mendapat perlakuan yang lumayan kurang nyaman masing-masing dari mereka mulai mendapat kesadarannya. Dan begitu mereka sadar sepenuhnya, keadaan mereka sudah terikat tergantung, dengan tangan mereka yang sebagai tumpuan gantungan. Begitu kain yang menutupi kepala mereka dilepas beserta penutup mata, cahaya matahari yang silau langsung membuat mereka buta sesaat, belum penglihatan mereka pulih, sebuah katana bersentuhan dengan kulit mereka, menghasilkan luka menganga lebar yang cukup panjang, terletak di punggung mereka masing-masing. Tak ada suara karena mulut mereka tertutup selotip kuat, hanya mata mereka yang terbuka lebar, belum juga rasa perih berkurang tiba-tiba mereka mendapat guyuran air garam, itu buat rasa perih yang ada menjadi berlipat.

"Stop, biarkan mereka bernafas." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan tadi. Dan tak berapa lama terdengar telfon berdering.

"Yes Fox, kami sudah melaksanakan apa yang anda perintahkan. Apa ada permintaan lain Fox?"

"Just make them suffer." Terdengar suara baritone rendah dari ujung sambungan telfon. Setelah itu percakapanpun berakhir.

"Lanjutkan kegiatan tadi. Dan jangan buat para begundal kecil itu cepat mati. Atau kalian akan berhadapan langsung dengan fox."

"Yes Bos." Jawab sisa pria berseragam serempak. Berhadapan dengan fox sama saja mereka merelakan diri mereka untuk hidangan serangga-serangga karnivora. Dan serangga-serangga tadi tak akan berhenti makan jika seluruh daging yang ada dalam tubuhmu habis.

Empat jam penuh keenam remaja tadi mengalami perlakuan yang sama. Hingga hampir seluruh tubuh mereka dihiasi luka menganga, dan siraman air garam yang dilakukan secara bergantian, membuat keadaan mereka semakin terpuruk. Setelah mereka sudah tidak dapat bergerak. Perlakuan dihentikan dan mereka segera diturunkan dari tali tiang gantung.

Setelah itu keenam remaja tadi dipakaikan kaos baru. Masing-masing dengan warna dan corak yang sama, kaos warna hitam dengan corak warna merah menyala, corak tersebut persis seperti noda percikan darah diatas kanvas, setelah tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki mereka dilepas, mereka diolesi obat yang berfungsi menghilangkan bekas luka, setelah yakin bekas ikatan itu akan hilang, mereka dipakaikan gelang metal yang berukir infinity di tangan kanan mereka. Setelah semua permintaan terpenuhi para pria berseragam hitam melepas selotip yang sejak awal menutup mulut para remaja tadi. Dan akhirnya mereka dipakaikan sebuah kain putih yang melingkar di tubuh tengah mereka, kain putih tadi tersambung dengan pemberat yang sudah siap di jatuhkan ke laut melalui alat pengangkat berat.

"Biarkan alam yang menentukan mereka hidup atau mati."  
Dan keenam remaja tadi ikut meluncur bersama pemberat yang telah dijatuhkan menuju dasar laut.

Tiga hari kemudian terjadi berita yang sangat menggemparkan. Ditemukannya enam mayat remaja di tepi pantai. Kulit mereka mengelupas dikarenakan terlalu lama terendam air. Disaat yang sama seorang remaja yang baru sadar dari komanya, melihat foto keenam mayat remaja tersebut tanpa sensor di layar laptop milik Itachi yang dipinjamnya. Mata birunya membulat semakin lebar.

"Kyuu-nii..." Ucapnya kemudian.

**To Be Continue...**

Huuffttt beres juga... yosh waktunya membalas review...

**Mekomeaow..**

Thank's for review..

Naru mank harus menderita dulu di chap-chap awal, tapi gak lama kok. ^^

Review again..

**Ichiko Yuuki**

Thank's for review..

Soal perasaan sasu udh terjawab di chap ini. gomen sepertinya di chap-chap awal, yuu akan sedikit menyiksa Naru..update kilat... ga janji ya.

review again ^^

**Ccloveruki**

Thank's for review..

ini udah Update, gomen lama..

Ahhh.. sepertinya yang membalaskan dendam Naru bukan Sasu deh.#Lirik ke atas.

Review again. ^^

**Intan Eva**

Thank's for review..

thank's udah nunggu, ini udah update..

Review again. ^^

**Ajeng-KillZaodyeck**

Thank's for review..

Ini udah di lanjut.

Review again. ^^

**Delta Alpha Fujoshi**

Thank's for review..

ini udah update, gomen lama _nunduk_

Review again. ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

Thank's for review..

Ano, yuu msh baru, jadi jangan panggil senpai ya..

ini udah update, gomen lama. _nunduk_

Review again.^^

**M**

Thank's for review..

Ano, jangan panggil senpai ya. ini udah update.

Review again.^^

**Senior x Junior**

Thank's for review..

Imotou qu, gomen nee lama balas and update'y. _nunduk_

Review lagi ya..^^

* * *

Haahhhh... beres, sekali lagi yuu minta maaf karna lama banget update'y. and gomen juga klo yuu ta bisa menjanjikan update kilat. _nunduk_

Mind to review..


End file.
